1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an arrangement for recording a first digital signal, for example a subcode signal, a second digital signal, for example a digital audio signal, and a third digital signal, for example a video signal, in tracks on a magnetic record carrier, on which record carrier the tracks extend parallel to each other and at an angle relative to the longitudinal direction of said record carrier, the first digital signal being recorded in a first track portion, the second digital signal being recorded in a second track portion, and the third digital signal being recorded in a third track portion of the tracks, which arrangement comprises an input terminal for receiving the first digital signal, an input terminal for receiving the second digital signal, an input terminal for receiving the third digital signal, and recording means for recording the first, the second and the third digital signal in the first, the second and the third track portion respectively, which first, second and third track portions are separated from one another by means of an edit gap.
2. Description of the Related Art
An arrangement of the type defined in the opening paragraph is known from the published European Patent Application EP 483,873 A2. Generally, a synchronization signal is recorded in the tracks at the beginning of these tracks. Moreover, the first digital signal is generally an ATF signal intended to enable tracking, so that a reproducing head can be positioned correctly at the beginning of a track to be reproduced. The edit gaps have been provided to enable editing. This means that after a recording on the record carrier has been made, for example, only the digital audio signal is overwritten in a subsequent edit step and the video signal remains intact.